The present invention relates to a piperazine derivative of the formula (I): ##STR2## and the non-toxic addition salts thereof.
The non-fluorine analog, described in Spanish Pat. No. 514 340, is a useful vasoactive antiarrhythmic and hypertensor agent. However, its anti-histaminic effect is unsatisfactory.